


Nowhere To Run

by Poloma



Category: The Town (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poloma/pseuds/Poloma
Summary: 他是他的同谋和受害者；他的战场、罪证和囚牢。





	Nowhere To Run

**Author's Note:**

> 一点脑补，非常少量的未成年人性行为描写

查尔斯镇永远弥漫着可卡因和大麻的味道，已经是五月下旬了，天气依然阴冷。杰姆套上帽衫，如往常一样，他叩响老麦克雷家的大门。

没人应答。

“道奇？”他扬声问，“麦克雷叔叔？”

他绕着窗户走了两圈，发现米黄色条纹的窗帘紧紧地闭着。他冲着道格的窗户下面又拉长声音大喊了一句，“道——奇？”

隔壁屋子的男人从窗户里伸出头。“安静点，臭小子！”

杰姆冲男人比了个中指。头也不回地又叫道：“道——奇？”

那扇老木门打开了，一股浓重的烟味扑面而来。小男孩正无精打采地站在门口，他身上的t恤沾了污渍，短裤皱皱巴巴，双脚赤裸。杰姆看见他眼睛又红又肿，脸上都是一道道的泪痕。

“我妈妈不见了。”男孩说。

杰姆拍拍他的肩膀。他比道格大两岁，个子高出半个头，借着高度优势，他揽住道格的肩膀。“没事的，道奇。”他生疏地宽慰男孩，“我陪你去找她，行吗？”

“她是不是不会回来了？”男孩抬头问他。

杰姆一时语塞，伸手揉揉道格的头发。“你吃早饭了吗？”他答非所问地说。

道格摇头。

“走，我去带你吃。”他又揽了揽小男孩的肩膀，“去穿上你的鞋。”

 

杰姆不喜欢和比自己小的孩子玩，除了道格。那个男孩就像他的兄弟，他对他有种与生俱来的责任感。而且杰姆确信，没有自己的话道格肯定会被别的孩子欺负。尤其在老麦克雷被捕入狱之后。道格一脸麻木地坐在家门前，负责安抚他的女警递过来一杯果汁，他面无表情地把杯子摔在地上转身就跑。杰姆在他们两个的秘密基地，一个废弃的仓库里逮到了逃走的道格。

“你打算怎么办？”

年轻点的男孩没有回答。杰姆在他旁边坐下。

“嗯？”

道格抓了抓自己乱七八糟的头发。“他们会把我送去收容所，等着哪个寄养家庭领走我。”他说，稚嫩的脸上神情坚决，“我不会去的。我不可能去。”

“嘿，听着，”杰姆握住他的胳膊，“我有个办法。”

第二天道格搬进了杰姆的家。他依然是那个不爱说话又依赖杰姆的孩子，沉默、害羞，杰姆带着他满街乱逛，打架，爬树，看球赛，偷东西，逃票进城。他们有种茁壮顽强的生命力，比河边野草来得更肆意。道格是全镇公认的聪明孩子，在杂货店的门口，杰姆打量着那块玻璃。他手里掂着一只铁钳。他们对视一眼，道格摇了摇头。尽管夜色深重，他依然能看见男孩眼里明亮狡黠的光。

“我学会开锁了。”道格低声在他耳边说。

事成之后他们在漆黑的马路上狂奔。杰姆大笑着，夜风灌进他们的耳朵。“你是个天才，小东西。”他冲道格说。“但你居然他妈的不告诉我——”

男孩冲他傻笑。“——给你的惊喜。”

他们用偷来的钱换到了红袜队比赛的门票。他们认识了奥德和格罗斯，在一群青年里，道格永远是更乖的那个孩子，他胆子不小，但过于心软。杰姆每次都笑话他。杰姆开始抽烟，喝烈酒，尤其微醺之后喜欢混着可卡因爽一整夜。而道格几乎不怎么碰这些东西。你还是个好学生，他们拿他打趣。但道格只是笑笑。

杰姆喜欢看他神采飞扬的样子。那时的道格就像一个什么都没失去过的孩子，他们在看台上冲着赛马高声叫喊时他就是那样，年轻，快乐，无所畏惧。杰姆十六岁，谎报了年龄混进脱衣舞酒吧。道格十四岁，身高还不及杰姆，穿着棒球服和运动鞋，一看便知道还是个孩子，没能一起混进去。杰姆想着他在外面，又很快出来，陪他去了游戏厅。有天下午，杰姆神神秘秘地抱着影碟把他拉进了卧室。“我好不容易租来的，”他冲他炫耀，然后按下了播放键。电视机上，已经脱掉了吊带裙的女人抚摸黑人男孩的嘴唇，身体丰满，曲线诱人。“不错吧？”杰姆冲他挑眉。

道格从沙发上站起来。“我不想看这个。”

“狗屎，你上哪儿去？”杰姆高声问，又把男孩拽回来。他像是想起了什么，“等等，你是不是喜欢男人？”

“操你的。”

道格扑过来，一拳挥在他胸口。

这个男孩还和十岁一样，聪明敏捷但不会打架。杰姆一把翻过身，把道格压在了沙发上。他压着男孩大笑，又说道，“我觉得你就是。”

道格恼羞成怒地瞪着他，“我说，操你的。”

电视屏幕上，那对男女已经会意地做了起来，肉体碰撞声十足下流，杰姆发现他们都硬了，充血的下身正抵在一起。

“不如试试——”杰姆说。这渐渐不再像好兄弟之间的玩笑，他发现，他确实想要他。从小到大，在他的男孩紧张地看着他的时候，在他发现他有多痴迷于保护他的时候。道格，道奇。杰姆嘴里胡乱念着，掐着道格的脖子开始吻他，而男孩很快放弃了抵抗。

杰姆舔着他的嘴唇，他和妓女睡过，但他没吻过她。而道格，这男孩尝起来意外的好，柔软湿润，嘴唇上还残留着橘子汽水的甜味。

“你他妈的轻点——”

道格猛地推开他，咳嗽了起来。杰姆这才发现他把他的脖子按出了红印。女人放浪的呻吟依然回荡在房间里，深点，再用力点，她喘息着。道格在这声音里面红耳赤地挣扎，杰姆则扯掉了男孩的运动裤。他握着他们的性器开始揉搓，没多久，男孩就喘着气射了出来。

在杰姆松开手之后，道格猛地坐了起来。他红着脸，扯了纸巾擦拭自己身上沾的体液，神色慌张地穿好衣服。杰姆只是笑嘻嘻看着他。

 

而这档子事，有了第一次，就一定会有后续。杰姆不沉溺，但也不排斥。有一天他喝多了，打开了道格的房门，他急躁地脱了衣服，他的小家伙也并没认真反抗什么，在他操进那个干涩温热的甬道时，他的酒突然醒了一小半。道格哑着嗓子只呻吟，像是疼得厉害。杰姆温柔地拍拍他的脸，却又把他的腿分开一些。之后是没喝酒的一次。他们太年轻，又或许太依赖彼此，以至于胡乱仓促的性都没有改变彼此的关系。一切都和以前一模一样。杰姆什么都不想，他们身处同一艘动荡小船上，不知漂向何处，或许一生就结束在查尔斯镇，一英里的范围以内，大麻，酒精，拳头，但他们会一直生活在一起。道格问，你以后想去哪儿？

杰姆说，哪儿都不去。

道格，道奇，小子，小家伙。杰姆这么称呼他。他们去了波士顿繁华的市中心，运钞车从旁边驶过，想不想以后干这个？杰姆问他。

道格闭上眼。“我们总会做的。”他说，“就像我爸。”

说这话的时候，他脸上丝毫没有喜悦的神情。

而就在他们对第一辆运钞车动手之前，道格给自己惹来了麻烦。开始只是小镇南端的年轻毒贩们看道格不顺眼，后来杰姆冲过去砸了领头人的车玻璃。“这是尊严问题，道奇。”他朝道格解释，“这些混蛋招惹你就是在羞辱我。”

但事情越变越糟。一天回家的路上，道格被几个男人伏击，在医院缝合时，杰姆看见他稚气未脱的脸上全是鲜血，医生说再差几厘米他可能就会成为盲人。那天夜里杰姆一人溜过去，烧了毒贩们种的大麻。

第一天，风平浪静，领头人估计是忙着给自己的老主顾们一一解释。第二天，毒贩买枪的消息在查尔斯镇流传起来。

道格一只眼睛被绷带缠着，另一只忧心忡忡地瞪着杰姆。

“别怕，小子，”杰姆告诉他，“有我在，那帮烂人敢动手吗？”

他已经托人带了话，要和布伦丹在小镇东边的墓园面对面谈谈。下午，杰姆开了枪，一劳永逸地打死了那个混蛋。那是他第一次杀人，毒贩显然没想到这孩子真的会动手，双目圆睁捂着胸口，鲜血从他指缝里像泉水一样涌出来。布伦丹并没立即毙命，他沿着铁围栏向前狂跑。杰姆持枪的手发着抖，他见过电影里的枪杀，崇拜查尔斯镇的血腥传说，但他从没自己动过手。

他腿脚发软，但硬撑着自己追着毒贩的脚步。毒贩的血迹沿着围栏绕了小半周，暗红色触目惊心，午后的烈日让杰姆头晕目眩，所有物体都反射着刺目的白光，围栏里面就是查尔斯镇的死人，外面是他和他要杀的人。他知道他们没法结束了。不管这个烂人是死是活，他们的生活都回不去了。他们早就被毁了。

在追上他时，杰姆的头脑忽然前所未有地清醒，力量和决断又一次注入了他的四肢。他很清楚他要做什么。布伦丹咳着血，倒在地上，满脸惊惶和绝望，“你说什么都行，别杀我。”

杰姆抬手冲着他的胸口开了一枪，接着是第二枪，第三枪。直到打空了手枪里的子弹。他又叩了几下扳机，空转的哒哒声在震耳欲聋的枪响后竟然异常清晰地传入他的脑海。

杰姆坐在那具他制造的尸体旁边，为自己点了一只烟。他尽力平静地把烟举到嘴边，却发现右手颤抖得让他没法对准滤嘴。你不用怕了，小子。他任凭香烟烧到自己的手指，而警笛声正从远处传来。

 

杰姆在入狱之后过得并不顺利。或许因为他与生俱来的、查尔斯镇的执拗和刚强，或许因为他在犯人们眼里只是个半大的孩子，他被打、被排挤，但他并不在乎。道格有时来看望他，在他没因为动手打人被关进禁闭室的时候。那男孩看起来还不错，只是上次的麻烦让他眉毛边上多了一道浅浅的疤，他依然穿着他们一起买的帽衫，只是神色郁郁地坐在玻璃对面。杰姆冲他玩世不恭地笑，拿起听筒。

道格每次都会叮嘱他，别和人打架。杰姆则若无其事地问他，克里斯塔怎么样，在上学吗？格罗斯那个蠢货呢，还是满脑子肥肉吗？还有你，道奇，你他妈的过得怎么样？

道格把手贴在那道厚厚的防弹玻璃上，杰姆迟疑了几秒，也把手贴了上去。玻璃冰凉，和他触摸过的男孩的身体截然相反。他立刻撤回手，做了个鬼脸。别这么娘娘腔，他笑着骂。

第二年第三年，道格来看望他的频率降低了，见面时也像被什么烦恼缠着，不得脱身。克里斯塔说她不愿意上学了，她现在和镇上的女人们一样。狗屎。杰姆挑挑眉毛，随她去，你呢？我和格罗斯在帮花匠干活，道格说。

他似乎知道这一天迟早会到来。查尔斯镇的男孩需要谋生，需要养活自己，他们的祖传手艺就是违法与躲避警察。

第四年第五年，道格来得越来越少。他长高了许多，看着不再像个孩子。我不想这么混下去了，道格说，我想换个地方。

你能去哪儿？杰姆看着他。别他妈的瞎说了。

我知道我哪儿也去不了。道格把头埋下来，这时，他看起来又和当年那个失去了母亲的小孩一模一样。

道格有时带着伤来，有时杰姆能看见他换了新的手表。有一年，他发现他身上的衣服也变了。你现在穿上名牌了，小子。杰姆评价，不知道自己这番话是否带着古怪的酸楚。道格叹气，又看看他。我等着你出来。他说。

杰姆出狱那天，道格带着他的朋友们来接他，开着一辆漂亮的越野车。“操，这好东西他妈的是谁的，”杰姆踢踢那辆车的轮胎，“还有，见鬼的克里斯塔呢？”

道格开车，杰姆坐在副驾。“她嗑错了药，嗨了一晚上，现在还没醒。”

杰姆卷着嘴里那块口香糖，看着车窗外一路变幻的街景，这世界已经是陌生的了，兄弟们做上了花匠老头儿的大生意，他的小家伙长成了一个一米九的男人，比他还高出半个头，开上了新车，他们的旧房子还在。格罗斯在后排敲他肩膀，一脸坏笑，“嘿，哥们，今晚打算来点什么？”

在九年牢狱生涯里，杰姆时时刻刻都在计划着出狱后的日子。女人，威士忌，大麻，香烟，当他真正注视着铁窗外的阳光时，他发现自己的头脑里找不出一个答案。“先喝一晚上。”杰姆回答，“之后的再说。”

如愿以偿的，那天晚上他喝得酩酊大醉。道格把他载回家，男孩只喝了一小杯黑啤，夜风寒冷，杰姆站在那座老房子门口时突然打了个冷战，酒也醒了一大半。

“我现在不住在这儿了，有点远，”道格从兜里翻出钥匙，“今晚凑活一下，明天到我那儿去。”

“你有新房子了？”杰姆抬头看他。

“租的。”

那扇门被打开了。杰姆探头在黑暗里看了看，突然冲道格的侧脸重重挥了一拳。道格始料未及，被打得撞在门框上，“操，杰姆，”他捂着脸冲杰姆怒吼，“你他妈的发什么疯？”

“没事。”

年长点的男人露出一个无赖的、醉汉的笑，接着踉踉跄跄地朝房门里边走去，他一头栽倒在沙发上，在呛人的灰尘味道里昏睡了过去。

 

杰姆很快学会了新时代的生存技巧。他学会了用新式消音器，学会了如何解决电子锁和密码锁。没几天，他去拜访了花匠。神情阴鸷的老头儿在花花草草里心不在焉地抬头看了一眼他，“你回来了。”

杰姆手插着兜，嗯了一声。

“去和道格他们一起吧。”花匠在围裙上擦擦手，吩咐他，“你们肯定能打场好球。”

第一次很顺利。在汽车风驰起来时，杰姆握着手里沉甸甸的枪，肾上腺素又一次在体内狂飙，他同时感到残忍和兴奋。他们喝酒，他提着球棍，收拾了那一片他看着不顺眼的人。道格一直在阻拦他，但没什么用。他拳头上沾着血回到老房子时，道格正在沙发上抽烟。

“这么下去不行。”道格说，神情阴郁，“他妈的行不通。”

“什么？”杰姆在他旁边坐下，“你说什么狗屎？”

道格转过脸，“我说我不想这么过下去了，查尔斯镇，抢劫，给那个老头儿卖命……我不想了。我想重新开始。”

“你他妈的想也别想。”杰姆异常冷静地说。他低头看了看自己紧握的拳头，“……我为你坐了九年牢，你想就这么跑掉？”

他说完站起身走开。很奇怪的，所有人眼里，道格和他依然是最亲密的伙伴，但他清楚，他不再是九年前总跟着杰姆的小跟班了。有天晚上，他去了道格的新房子，情理之中的，他有那里的钥匙。道格上身只穿着工字背心，刚刚做完俯卧撑。杰姆看见他流畅的肌肉曲线，高挑的个子。那个年轻男孩的身体曾经唤醒过他的情和欲，现在它们又一次上涌。杰姆在道格的房子里转了一圈，边四处打量边评价，“你他妈的过得像个苦行僧，道奇。”

道格跟在他后面无奈地笑笑。

在他们并排靠在沙发上的时候，杰姆有种奇怪的冲动，他想伤害他，想拥抱他，想让他变回十年前听话的小孩，想折断他的翅膀把他锁在查尔斯镇，甚至想看他染上毒瘾。狗屎。他在心里念叨，摇摇头，把它们狠狠甩出去。但远在他意识到之前，他发现他的手已经搭在了道格的背上，抚摸生疏而熟悉，正介于玩笑与亲热之间。

但道格猛地站了起来。“早点休息，杰。”他说。“啤酒就在冰箱里。”

 

道格不再跟他诉说他有多想离开波士顿。他越来越沉默。在任务和任务之间他们的对话越来越少，杰姆把自己泡在酒吧和脱衣舞俱乐部，他拉着道格一起去，那个男孩每次坐在角落一脸忍耐的神色总让他感受到报复式的快感。他心里清楚，道格心怀歉疚，什么都会听他的。你他妈的真是个淑女。杰姆在他耳边骂道。只有在他们飙车、揍人、或者玩命般的逃亡时，他觉得他们又回到了过去。

在极少数时候，杰姆也会想到道格说的，离开。而杰姆是个查尔斯镇的男人，他生来就是街头流浪的男孩，生来就是罪犯。他的血管里流淌着父辈们的野性和冲动，他喜欢冷冰冰的枪械，喜欢酒杯里点燃的火，喜欢灯红酒绿里扭着腰的女人。他割舍不掉这一英里大小的土地，至于道格，那小子从小就总是忧心忡忡，想着未来去哪儿。他知道他能凭着负罪感把他牵住，以后的事，以后再说，他懒得思考这事，宁愿给自己灌下更多的烈酒。

然后道格认识了那个银行女经理。他迟钝地意识到，道格是要和她一起离开。尽管他知道他们注定要分道扬镳，而杰姆的本能依然是，像小时候一样，照看他，保护他，让他跟着自己，不被人潮挤散。他觉得可笑。站在墓园外，道格冲他大喊，“我要离开这个鬼地方，离开——你听见了吗，再也不会回来！”

杰姆动手揍了他。他的道奇还很十年前一样，不会打架，虽然身材高大，但没几下就被他按在了地上。道奇在反抗，一把翻过身压着他在草地上滚了两圈，但杰姆更快更狠地给他的胃部来了一拳，道格疼得缩起来，于是他翻身又死死扼着他喉咙。他们像两只野兽又像嬉戏的情人，直白凶残。

他松开手之后，道格躺在地上粗喘着气。他发现他眼睛里的悲哀少于痛苦，杰姆知道，他们别无出路了。

“……你别想一走了之。”

但他还是这么说了。说完之后，他站起来，慢慢朝家的方向走去。

 

FBI的枪声已经响起。杰姆在这时又不合时宜地回想起了他和他的过去。他陪伴他长大的六七年，他杀的第一个人，他为他坐牢的九年，还有他的现在。从他背着那只包的时候他就知道，简单明了，那玩意会把他变成一个移动的枪靶子。狗娘养的。

那个小混蛋配不上这些。

一枚流弹打中了他的大腿，他跌跌撞撞倒在垃圾桶的后面。杰姆受过枪伤，也用过刀尖挑出自己血肉里的子弹，他一点都不怕这个。但今天他知道，他大概是得死在这里了。感谢肾上腺素，他一点都不觉得疼。

“放下武器！”

对面的人用扩音器朝他喊。

大股大股的血液正从动脉里涌出来，他的裤子被鲜血打湿，黏糊糊地贴在腿上，令人生厌。他仰头，光线炽烈，杰姆考弗林第一次杀人那天也是这样的好天气。街道锋利亮白，阳光隐去血污，他倒下如一只破碎的酒瓶，他耳膜发疼，视线模糊，这是哪一条街道，或者哪一处坟墓？他张望，电话亭，公交车，面包店。波士顿的中心，离他出生的房子三十公里，离佛罗里达一千九百公里。他要保护的男孩在哪里？或许就在对面，或许正在看着他死亡。他是他的同谋和受害者；他的战场、罪证和囚牢。

一只半满的可乐瓶倒在地上，杰姆伸手，取过来，他在那根污秽的吸管上吸了两下，没了气的饮料温热甜腻，他扔下它。他朝枪口微笑，从遮蔽物的阴影里猛地站起来，冲向他的死亡。


End file.
